Fake
by byunbekki
Summary: CHAP 2 IS UP!Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan seksual, yaitu menyukai sesama jenis. Bagaimana reaksi teman-teman mereka saat semua itu terbongkar? Masih dapatkah mereka melanjutkan sekolah dengan sakit yang terus dirasakannya? YAOI/BoyXBoy/Shounen-Ai/BL/BoysLove/NC Krisbaek/ChanBaek/KaiSoo/HunHan .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Fake

Author : byunbekki

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

D.O Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Pair : KrisBaek/Kaisoo/HunHan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Summary : Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo mempunya kelainan seksual yaitu menyukai sesama jenis, bagaimanakah saat semua itu terbongkar?. Semua tawa itu, senyum itu, adalah palsu. Mereka menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat di dialam lubuk hati mereka. Tak ada sayang, tak ada cinta, tak ada kasih. Akankah mereka kembali tersenyum? tersenyum asli yang memancarkan kembali kecantikan mereka.

**Warning : YAOI/BoyXBoy/Shounen-Ai/BL/BoysLove, Typos, OOC**

**a/n : Hello~ , aku author baru di dunia FFN ini, sebelumnya aku suka baca-baca doang, dan lama-lama menjadi TERTARIK (?) Membuat FF ini, apalagi YAOI. Aku suka banget sama yaoi, pair kesukaan aku Chanbaek , Krisbaek , Hunbaek , Kaibaek . Pokoknya UKE-nya always Baekhyun! Baekhyun itu forever uke, titik! (?) Semoga reader suka ne~ , walaupun masih abal ini huhu, tapi byunbekki akan berjuang membuat fanfic yang bagus untuk readerku sayang~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>#An EXO Fanfiction#<br>.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Fake#


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Chanyeol and Kris

Tittle : Fake

Author : byunbekki

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

D.O Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Pair : KrisBaek/ChanBaek/Kaisoo/HunHan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan seksual yaitu menyukai sesama jenis,bagaimanakah saat semua itu terbongkar?Semua tawa itu, senyum itu, adalah palsu. Mereka menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat di dialam lubuk hati mereka. Tak ada sayang, tak ada cinta, tak ada kasih. Akankah mereka kembali tersenyum? tersenyum asli yang memancarkan kembali kecantikan mereka.

**a/n : Hellow :3 , maaf buat yang kemaren cuma summary , selamat dikerjain ole SUPER TRAP! /lah , kali ini ada chanyeol, author bikin disini KrisChanBaek okew, jadi kalo ada adengan 'this and that' threesome(?) /digaplok readers. maaf yang kecewa karna kmarin itu whuehehe(?) oiya pada setuju gak kalo bikin ff couple exo sama boyband lain? nggak tau tiba tiba ini ada diotak yadong author(?) xD suka sama MyungBaek (MyungsooBaekhyun) , KyuBaek (KyuhyunBaekhyun), dll. Makasih yang udahripiuw ya, dan buat Hantu (silent readers) (?) *peace , makasih udah baca ne:3 walaupun kalian hantuw(?) Disini masi manis manis, chap selanjutnya nangis nangis WHUAHAHAHA /ketawaevil**

**Baekhyun POV**

"Good morning, _darling_" Kim saem memberikan sebuah kiss bye kepada murid kesayangannya Jongin, Jongin menatap Kim Saem dengan tatapan jijik, sedangkan dilain sisi Fangirls Jongin tidak berhentinya mencibir Kim Saem yang terlihat sangat menyukai Jongin

"cih, dasar tante tidak tahu diri! umurnya kan sudah 30 tahun!" Taeyeon, Krystal, Eunji menatap sinis kedatangan Kim Saem, bagaimana tidak? di hari pertama untuk semester genap ini saja dia sudah mendapatkan incaran baru, sungguh tidak ingat umur.

"Hey_ chagia_, ayo kemari. Ahya anak-anak kalian mendapatkan teman baru, dia tampan, seperti jonginnie ku" ucap Kim Saem, tak lama kemudian seorang namja jangkung memasuki ruang kelas khusus anak genius ini. Dapat kalian tebak? para yeoja kembali histeris dan ini membuatku ingin muntah.

"Annyeong _chingudeul_~ , jeoneun Park Chanyeol imnida, bangapta" Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu membungkukkan badannya, dan sengaja atau tidak sengaja melihat kearahku dan tersenyum manis, ugh tampan sekali.

"Okay, kita akan belajar dance, dan Jongin bisakah kau menjadi partnerku untuk dance_ Trouble Maker - Hyuna&Hyunseung_? Kim saeng mengedipkan matanya sebelah, membuat seisi kelas, termasuk Jongin berdigik. Bayangkan saja, Seorang yeoja berumur 30 tahun, ingin dance Trouble Maker bersama muridnya yang berumur 17 tahun? .

-SKIP TIME-

"Akhirnya pelajaran Kim Saem berakhir, sungguh aku merasa mual melihatnya dance _Trouble Maker_ tadi, dasar tante! Dia tidak tahu apa aku menyukainya, oiya Baekkie menurutmu Jongin itu straight atau Yaoi?" Kyungsoo berpura-pura seakan akan dia mual dan kembali merubah mimik mukanya menjadi serius, memangnya siapa yang tak mual melihat Kim saem yang genit itu?cih.

"Umm, menurutku dia Yaoi. Jika saja dia Straight, kenapa tidak mempunya yeojachingu? kau lihat kan Fangirlsnya itu sangat banyak, ya walaupun tidak sebanyak fangirls Kris. Jadi menurutku kau cocok dengannya kyungie~" Goda ku, sambil menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Lihat kan, wajahnya mulai memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Sebenarnya Aku, Kyungsoo, Luhan itu memiliki sedikit rahasia. Kami bertiga memiliki kelainan seksual, tidak seperti orang lain yang menyukai lawan jenis, tetapi kami menyukai sesama jenis. Ugh, itu memang menyakitkan saat kita susah untuk menyatakan perasaan. Aku hanya tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimanakah saat rahasia-rahasia kami terbongkar dan diketahui oleh murid-murid lainnya? mungkin kami bertiga akan pindah sekolah, ah entahlah.

"_Kajja_~ , kita duduk disana saja ne?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah kursi dan meja yang berada disudut kantin yang luas ini, Umm tempat yang lumayan nyaman, kita dapat menghindari berisiknya gosip dan pekikan para Fangirls saat melihat idolanya datang dan makan. Dasar yeoja, tidak bisakah dia menyimpan perasaannya? seperti kami, kami menyimpan perasaan kami sejak pertama bertemu dengan 'mereka' .

Terlihat sang yeoja-yeoja fangirls sedang histeris dan diselingi oleh suara pekikan yang sangat mengganggu kegiatan makan kami. Lihatlah, mereka datang. Kris sang Ice Prince, semua yeoja dapat dilumpuhkannya dengan sekali kedipan mata, kapten basket Genie High School. Jongin, sang Dance Machine, ketua Ekskul dance yang juga anggota ekskul basket ini mempunyai satu jurus sakti yang dapat melumpuhkan yeoja-yeoja alay itu, dengan sekali saja dia hentakkan badannya, para yeoja akan pingsan karena kehabisan darah, berlebihan memang, tapi ini adalah faktanya. Sehun, sang Cutie Magnae, dia juga anggota ekskul basket, jurus saktinya? dengan mengeluarkan suara cadelnya saja, para yeoja juga bernasib sama, yaitu pingsan karena kehabisan darah.

"Dasar yeoja! , ugh sehun dia sangat imut~" Luhan tak henti-hentinya memuji sehun sang pujaan hatinya, aku dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan makan, sedangkan Luhan? sama sekali tak memakan Mienya, dasar Luhan.

"Ah, jja Baekhyunnie kita ke kelas, makananku sudah habis~" Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak merangkul bahuku, tetapi itu terhenti karena adanya suara teriakan dari seseorang disampingku, siapa lagi? Xi Luhan

"YAKK! Makananku belum habis!, tunggu aku Baekhyunnie, Kyungie~" Luhan memohon dengan sangat, lihat saja dia menggunakan jurus andalannya. Yaitu Puppy Eyes yang sangat cocok di muka imut dan cantiknya itu, aku dan Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menunggunya, dasar Xi Luhan! siapa yang suruh kau terus saja memerhatikan Oh Sehun si cadel itu, sungguh saat pertama masuk aku mengira Oh Sehun itu uke, tapi ternyata dia ada nyali juga jadi Seme, ugh membingungkan.

"Nah, _kajja~_" Luhan menggandengku dan Kyungsoo menuju kelas, tetapi ...

BRUK

"Ahh, _mianhae_" dua namja didepanku ini membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit terbongkar, uh? Chanyeol dan Kris?. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan mereka ternyata mereka ini sangat tampan! omo! apa yang aku katakan tadi? mereka? aku kan hanya suka sama Kris, apa ini berarti aku juga suka sama Chan...

"Baekhyun?"

"Ah, nn-e?_ gwenchana_ Kris-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi" mwo? kenapa aku jadi gugup begini bicara dengan mereka

, relax Byun Baekhyun, relax. Mungkin aku akan menjadi namja yang sangat serakah jika menyukai Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan. God Help me.

"Uhn, Okay, Jadi namamu Baekhyun? Kau sangat manis ne, kkkk~"

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf author ini ubah jadi ada ChanBaeknya juga, author gak tega(?) *hubungannya apa-_- , jadi semoga suka cinta yang dibagi dua ne(?) entah kenapa author pengen banget kalo baekhyun dijaga sama dua namja ganteng bin cakep kek mereka, sesuatu yah. maaf kalo jelek dan masi abal,soalnya author newbie a.k.a nubi dalam dunia per-fanfican,jadi maapin author ne~ ini kerja sambil jagain mama author jadi makin abal deh

chap selanjutnya?mungkin agak lama soalnya besok author mau ulangan PKN AAAAA OAO, Dan gurunya itu killer a.k.a serem , loh kok malah curhat author-_- maap ya udah curhat,dan makasih mau denger(?) muehehehe

opikyung0113 : ne~ ini udah kok, semoga suka dan nggak kecewa ya:3 soalnya author abal abal mhuehehe

aiiu d'freaky : kkk mian ne, skarang udah kluar chapternya nih,semoga sukaa~ , author juga suka kyubaek, jongbaek juga *tos* apalagi MyungBaek atau HaeBaek , pokoknya semua x baek mhuehehue(?)

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Iyadong author gituloh *gayamodel* *digamparreaders* iya ada kaisoo, tapi di chap depan ne:3 disini fokus KrisChanBaek dulu ini, jadi threesome ceritanya w biar greget(?)

Happy Virus'92 : ini udah ada ChanBaeknya:3 semoga suka ne~

jnghyeeun : kasian deh(?) *pis , ini udah kok hehehe~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Jongin

Tittle : Fake

Author : byunbekki

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

D.O Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Pair : KrisBaek/ChanBaek/Kaisoo/HunHan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan seksual yaitu menyukai sesama jenis,bagaimanakah saat semua itu terbongkar?Semua tawa itu, senyum itu, adalah palsu. Mereka menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat di dialam lubuk hati mereka. Tak ada sayang, tak ada cinta, tak ada kasih. Akankah mereka kembali tersenyum? tersenyum asli yang memancarkan kembali kecantikan mereka.

**a/n : AUTHOR NISTA KALI INI ADA SEMI - NC ,KAISOO SHIPPER PUT YOUR HANDS UP! Kali ini chapter Kaisoo with sedikit lemon(?) lemon jeruk loh:3 diperas peras *apanya thor yang diperas, apa aja boleh readers:3 makasih yang udah ripiuw, makasih juga buat HANTU yang udah baca kkk~ chap 1 kurang memuaskan ne? pendek kayak daus mini *ups , iya itu author setres pikir ulangan huweeh :') doain author yak *plak , Author kelas 7, readers kelas berapa eoh?.-. iya author tau masi muda, dan otaknya masi dangkal hiksuh~ oiya author juga suka anime sama j-pop~ readers? fanfic ini muncul aja diotak dangkal author pas lagi galau galaunya hiks:')**

Kyungsoo POV

**"Uhn, Okay, Jadi namamu Baekhyun? Kau sangat manis ne, kkkk~"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ugh dasar namja tiang! seenaknya memuji Baekhyunnieku yang cantik ini, seketika Baekhyun bersemu merah, kkkk Baekhyunnie semakin cantik dan manis.

DEG

I-itu jongin

Jongin mengedipkan matanya sebelah kepadaku, YA TUHAN, Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan.

BRUK

ah kepalaku, pusing.

"Kyungie?"

"Kyung!"

"Kyungsoo-ah"

Semuanya gelap

-SKIP TIME-

Eunggh

"Ini dimana?"ku edarkan penglihatanku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan aneh ini, dan...

"UKS, Kau pingsan"

"Ugh Jongin-ssi?" OMO! Jongin? jadi dia bolos hanya untuk menjagaku yang notabene adalah bukan siapa-siapanya? umm tunggu, aku adalah calon pacarnya kan?. Dasar kau D.O Kyungsoo seenaknya saja mengaku sebagai calon dari pacar Jongin.

Dia tersenyum simpul, aaaah tampannya!, sungguh aku akan teriak sekarang juga jika aku yeoja, tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku bukan yeoja, ya walaupun aku Uke tetapi aku juga namja kan?.

"Mau jeruk?" tawarnya, Ummm jeruk? tak buruk juga~ , untuk apa di tolak? tidak ada ruginya bukan? lagian ini juga dari Princeku kkk~ , ngg maksudku Calon Princeku

Author POV

Melihat Kyungsoo mengulum jeruk membuat sesuatu di tengah kaki Kai berdiri, kau tidak tahu eoh? Kai juga salah satu namja paling mesum di Genie High School. Jongin mulai mengelus lengan Kyungsoo dari atas hingga jari-jarinya tergelitik membuat Kyungsoo geli. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Antara ingin menolak dan ingin 'ugh'. Tetapi, tangan kedua Jongin itu telah sukses membuat sesuatu ditengah kaki Kyungsoo berdiri

"Enggh Jonginnhh" desah Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai membuat banyak Kissmark , menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah mikirnya. Kai pun tak berheninya mengelus pelan nipple Kyunsoo dari luar seragam "aaah jonginiee..ngghh~ , entah sejak kapan seragam Kyungsoo kini telah tebuka sempurna sampai kancing terakhir.

TOKTOKTOK

"Permisi, ada orang di dalam, eoh? Kenapa terkunci?"

"Sht!" Umpat Kai dalam hati, bagaimana tidak? Kegiatannya bersama Kyungsoo terganggu dikarenakan yeoja bernama Namjo ini.  
>Kyungsoo dengan segera mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya dan berpura-pura seakan dia tertidur. Dan Kai segera membuka kunci ruangan UKS.<p>

"Uh, Hai Jongin, Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" Namjoo terlihat sangat polos, jika saja dia mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan dia pasti akan teriak histeris dan langsung lari keluar dari UKS yang sudah nista ini.

"Nde" Jawab Kai datar, ugh cepatlah pergi! aku sudah tak sabar menahan untuk mengambil keperawanan Kyungsoo, dasar yeoja.

CKLEK

Ugh! Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati tubuh Kyungsooku sayang.

Jongin mulai melepaskan celananya dan juga celana Kyungsoo, di elusnya perlahan junior Kyungsoo dari luar celana dalamnya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Lihatlah siapa yang sudah berdiri disini~" Kai mulai memamerkan smirk ala evilnya, dan mulai melucuti celana dalam Kyungsoo dengan nafsu.

"aahhh.. faster~ ohh" Rasanya sangat nikmat, dan seperti terbang ke langit tujuh saat Jongin memainkan junior kecilnya yang imut itu Oh~ Shit, Kyungsoo is so damn hot

"ohhh...kimjonginnhh aaahh fasteerrhh~" junior Kyunsoo mulai berkedut, melihat itu Jongin makin mempercepat tempo kulumanya. Menghisap, menggigit, serta menggoda kedua pelirnya.

"Kyungsoo~ , langsung ke inti saja ne~" Kai bersmirk ria, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdigik ngeri, smirk kai sunggu seram dan eerr seksi. Tapi tidak kali ini, lain kali pasti ia akan bisa melakukan ini sampe 'masuk'.

"_Shireoo_!Pasti sakit , Aku mau kekelas, bye~"Kyungsoo kembali mengancingkan seragamnya dan memakai celananya kembali dan meninggalkan Jongin dengan kondisi masi 'berdiri' . Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi, kurang seksikah dia eoh? atau apa? Sepertinya Kyungsoo belum siap melakukan ini, tetapi bagaimana nasib Kai yang masi 'berdiri'? akankah ia bermain solo? yap.  
>.<p>

.

.

Aahhh..kyungsooahhhn..nggh

CROT CROT CROT~

.

.

.

Sehun POV

"Ah, berat sekali"

Suara Luhan eoh? namja paling manis dikelas Acceleration, dia kesusahan? sebagai calon suami yang baik aku akan membantumu Luhanie~ Wait for me, uh lihat dia sekarang, mukanya yang sedang kesusahan itu sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis daripada yeoja-yeoja alay yang sering mengikuti Kris

"Hai manis, bisa kubantu?" ucapku dengan senyum manis, ngg sedikit meniru senyum seksi Kris tetapi tetap dengan gayaku sendiri, untuk apa meniru jika aku sendiri bisa lebih seksi , right? . Lihat ekspresinya, setengah kaget, setengah bersemu. Oh manisnya Xi Luhanku~

"Tidak, terimakasih"

"Bagaiman jika aku membantumu merebut keperawananmu hm?"

Luhan POV

**"Bagaiman jika aku membantumu merebut keperawananmu hm?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

AAAAAAA Author nista begini bikin sedikit adegan rated M, ada lemon kan? tuh jongin nawarin jeruk ke kyungsoo(?) dan kasian banget kai berakhir main solo, cup cup cup jonginnie~ dan buat HunHan baru gitu kekeke~ maaf ya pendek lagi TUT , author gak sanggup, capek sehari bikin dua chap kekeke.-. walaupun pendek gini(?)okeh makasih mau baca reader bebebku sayam

buat chap depan apa hayo? KaiSoo lanjut NC-an? HunHan NC-an? KrisChanBAEK NC-an? ditunggu ajah yah'w' oiya Rated M nya abal banget kan hiksuuh~ author akan tetap belajar buat kalian tercinta muwaah i love you sooman(?)

Kyungsoo : heh dia punya gue /gerek leher author/  
>Author : woles aja bisa ya kyung :')<br>Kyungsoo : gabisa /kubur author/


	4. Chapter 4 : Sehun

Tittle : Fake

Author : byunbekki

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

D.O Kyungsoo

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Kim Myungsoo

Pair : KrisBaek/ChanBaek/Kaisoo/HunHan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt & Comfort

Summary : Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo memiliki kelainan seksual yaitu menyukai sesama jenis,bagaimanakah saat semua itu terbongkar?Semua tawa itu, senyum itu, adalah palsu. Mereka menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat di dialam lubuk hati mereka. Tak ada sayang, tak ada cinta, tak ada kasih. Akankah mereka kembali tersenyum? tersenyum asli yang memancarkan kembali kecantikan mereka.

**a/n : haaii, ada cast baruu loh yaitu myungsoo:3 jadi appa baekhyun dia OuO disini chapnya HunHan yeey! NO LEMON(?) author merasa nista banget bikin lemon ini hueeew-_- , maaf ya yang kemaren kependekan juga(?) kalo udah chap khusus HunHan ini mulai panjang koks okey, oiya author hari ini gak sekolah YAY! wkwkwk readers gimana? dan author gak ulangan aassikk huahua /curhat/ , okeh hope u like it, masi abal a.k.a jelek a.k.a sooman(?)**

Luhan POV

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu merebut keperawananmu hm?"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>MWO?<p>

Author POV

"Mwo?" Lihatlah dia, Luhan terlihat sangat kaget, walau dia masih sangat 'polos', kata eommanya jangan ada yang boleh merebut keperawannya.

'kata eomma, jika keperawananku direbut berarti aku adalah anak nakal'

"Hahaha, lihatlah mukamu yang sedang kaget itu~ , sungguh manis"

"Manis? jinjja? tapi aku tak memakai gula" kata Luhan dengan muka polosnya, ugh apa ada namja berusia 17 tahun sepolos dia? .

"Ya tentu saja manis~ , malam kau ada waktu?" Sehun memulai aksinya, dia akan merebut keperawanan Luhan? atau hanya sekedar jalan saja? entahlah.

-SKIP TIME-

Luhan POV

"Mau kemana manis?" Dia kembali memanggilku manis, ugh itu membuatku kembali merona.

"Toko bonekaa, hannie mau beli boneka beruaang" uuh itu boneka beruaang~ , omoo imut sekalii, aku ingin memeluknya saat tidur~ .

"Jja, tetapi kenapa tidak memelukku saja manis?" Mwo? dia bisa membaca pikiran atau apa? atau dia pesulap? aaaa kereen.

Ah, tempat ini indah sekali. Ternyata Sehunnie itu sangat romantis ne,kkk.

"Mau pesan apa , manis?" tanya nya, umm sepertinya Spaghetti-nya enak. Aku, dan Kyungsoo sangat sering memakan Spaghetti dirumah Baekhyun, karena keadaan rumahnya yang sepi, aku hampir setiap hari kesana~ , tapi tidak hari ini, kalian pasti tau kenapa kan?.

"Spaghetti"

"Spaghetti 2 " kata Sehun kepada pelayan yang terlihat sedikit menyukai ketampanan Sehunnie ku, uh. Sehun mengelus pipiku pelan, ugh aku merona. Dasar Sehunnie! buat aku malu saja.

"Baik tuan tampan" Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sehun, astaga! pelayan ini, cepat bikin sana makanannya, jangan menggoda pelangganmu terus.

"Ini Spaghetti-nya , special untuk tuan tampan~" OMO! Lihatlah dia, gatal. Sehun menatapnya risih, apalagi dengan muka pelayan itu yang, umm hancur.

"Luhan, sudah pernah melakukannya?" Melakukan apa? Oh Sehun! kenapa dia selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ku mengerti eoh?.

"Melakukannya? memasak Spaghetti?" ucapku penuh bingung, astaga Oh Sehun, dia sedang memamerkan smirk-nya yang sangat menyeramkan! persis seperti Jongin.

"Bermain kuda-kudaan, Luhan mau mencobanya? sama sehun~" Kuda-kudaan? aaa aku maauu~.

"Kajja~" Sehun menarikku ke mobilnya, eh? kenapa dia memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat gelap seperti ini? katanya mau main kuda-kudaan!.

.

.

.

.  
>Aahhh~sehunnnhhiee fasterrrhh<p>

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat seorang tiga namja manis memasuki pekarangan Genie High School, siapa lagi kalau bukan_ Trio Kawaii_? Ya mereka adalah Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka jalan dengan sangat manis, membuat Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun kehabisan darah dan segera melesat ke toilet, ayolah? siapa yang tidak nosebleed saat mereka datang? ya mungkin hanya namja straight dan yeoja-yeoja alay yang hanya menggemari namja tampan bukan namja 'cantik'.

Hari ini kelas _Acceleration_ sedang belajar Fisika yang diajar oleh Yixing Saem, tapi yang serunya adalah. Yixing Saem tidak datang! Kelas yang berisikan 20 murid itu terlihat lumayan gaduh, para yeoja sedang bergosip, para namja sedang berkumpul dan menonton film porno, para seme sedang menonton film yaoi, dasar namja.

"Kyungie, mau main Truth Or Dare?" Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo main permainan yang sedang digandrungi oleh banyak siswa-siswi di Genie High School, jika kalian memilih Truth kalian harus jujur se-jujur jujurnya, jika kalian pilih Dare, kalian harus mau disuruh apapun itu, susah memang, tetapi permainan ini sangat banyak digandrungi dan disukai.

"Kajja! Aku pilih D" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk bermain dengan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling tega saat bermain Truth Or Dare, dulu waktu di SMP, dia menyuruh temannya Jungkook untuk menari sambil membuka baju di depan kelas, sangat nista bukan? .

"Uumm, katakan pada Jongin bahwa dia sangat tampan hari ini, um dan jangan lupa cium pipinya~ kkk" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kembali jiwa _evilnya,_ cantik-cantik _evil_, ckckck.

"Mwo?! Arraseo" Lihatlah dia, betapa kejamnya Baekhyunnie ku ini~ , huhu teganya dia kepada Kyungsoo sang calon Leader "_The Kawaii_" , tetapi sayang, pangkat itu telah di tempati oleh Baekhyunnie-ku yang kejam ini, hikshiks. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan penuh kegugupan, untunglah bangku Jongin berada di sudut belakang, jadi jika terjadi 'sesuatu' tidak akan heboh kan?.

"Jongin" panggilku dengan nada lembut a.k.a manis,Aku sangat takut menemuinya, apalagi setelah melakukan 'this and that' dengannya, uh aku sangat malu.

"Ne?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, uh Jongin kau semakin tampan ne! . Omo, dia bersmirk! Aku harus berhati hati.

"Ummm, kau sangat tampan hari ini jongin"

CHU~

"Kau menggodaku eoh?"

"Jonginnm-mmphhhhtt"  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AAAAAAAAAA AUTHOR GAKSANGGUP BIKIN NC LAGI A , author udah nista hiksuw~ , baru kelas 7 tapi kelakuannya gini(?) kalo ketauan amma & appa author kena gaplok(?) , oh ne maaf ya~ ini alurnya kecepatan a.k.a alay a.k.a lebay(?) , besok author ulangan math dan ini menyusahkan a.k.a bikin gila, author benci a.k.a hate sama matematika, nilai matematika author itu kalo sd 100,90,80 gapernah dibawah 80, pas pertama masuk smp 0 HAHAHAHA /ketawa nista/ , oiya kalau author gak terlalu kilat update maaf ya, soalnya pulang sore.-. author kelasnya akselerasi jadi dimana mana belajar hiksuuuh, oiya author cowok loh muehehehe.-.**

**Untuk chap depan belum ada nangis nangis, cuma ada bunuh diri /gak , keliatan banget ya otak author itu yadong a.k.a mesum?._. hobinya ngetik NC mulu ngekeke(?) tapi kalo udah tidengah tiba tiba berhenti, gak sanggup.-. makanya adengan NC KaiSoo gak sampe masuk-w- , masuk(?) oiya nanti author bikin sixfome(?) jangan kaget, tapi baru ide sih.-. , baru belajar bikin anak, ups maksudnya bikin NC**

**StrawBaekry : iya masih kelas tujuh OuO HAYO KETAUAN SESAT HUEHHUEHUE(?) MyungBaek segera hehehe, author akan nista kalau gitu adegan Nc nya maigath, Author juga suka Yui lohh:3 senengnya sih kalo ada trisam OAO**

**chika love baby baekhyun : ne, cocok banget a.k.a bingits wkwks~ , ini udah lanjutt:3**

**Happy Virus'92 : insyaallah begitu.-. , soalnya ini kilat banget wkwkw.-. makasih udah baca chap2 neee**

**wereyeolves : udaah ini~**

**opikyung0113 : iya kasian.-. wkwk, iya sehun ini frontal banget, langsung-langsung ngajak NC-an, author nista kan bikin Sehun jadi gini OwO**

**kim heeki : gwenchana~ yang penting udah review :3 iya alay kayak authornya /gak , iya tetep kok sama Luhan, ia kasian benget si kai disini wkwks**

**Novey : tao kayaknya gaada nih, mian yaa~**

**beng beng max : uname kamu lucu(?) /salahfokus/ iya cepet bgt kan.-. ia author anak rp, tau ajah(?)**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : iya digoda ahjumma dia lol, kali ini sehun juga lowh(?) , iya kainya agresif(?) kyungsoonya juga mau aja di NCin:3**


End file.
